This invention pertains to an automatic operator and locking mechanism for a closure and, more particularly, for a casement window or the like.
The prior art discloses various structures that have been designed for sequentially controlling the movement of a closure, such as a window, and a mechanism for locking and unlocking the window. These structures include a planetary gearing system for obtaining a sequential action. However, the structure is relatively complex and, in addition to a motor for driving the planetary gearing, requires mechanism operated by a solenoid and a special type of lock for the window. Additionally known are complicated mechanical structures which require the driving of a member for sequentially operating different link structures or require complex mechanism which appears to provide a lost motion connection. The prior art does not show planetary gearing arranged for positive drive in the proper sequence of window locking and window operating structure requiring only the control of a motor which drives the planetary gearing.